Starving for Attention
by AngelofMusic2
Summary: Hermione’s self esteem is plummeting as all her friends get girlfriends and boyfriends, leaving her behind in the dust. She has turned to books and food to try to ease her pain….until the most unlikely of people introduces her to a little diet pill.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
A/N: Sup? So this is my one of my first fanfics, please tell me how I can improve it.  
  
Summary: Hermione's self esteem is plummeting as all her friends get girlfriends and boyfriends, leaving her behind in the dust. She has turned to books and food to try to ease her pain..until the most unlikely of people introduces her to a little diet pill.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione Granger closed the heavy book that lay before her and signed wearily, rubbing her forehead. She had just finished the last of the homework that McGonagal had assigned the Gryffindors for the weekend. Now she could spend the two days of total and complete freedom.studying.  
  
She sighed. Lately all it seemed she was doing was studying. Ever since Harry had gotten together with Katie Bell and Ron had Cho Chang.or Parvati Patil.or Angelina Johnson.or some random Ravenclaw that he had just happened to see lying about, she didn't really have anything else to do. Harry and Ron were always too busy with their gals to pay much attention to her. Even Gunny was struck by the love bug by squirly boy Colin Creevey.  
  
Nobody had time to spare for dull Hermione Granger anymore. Hermione glared at the moutain of books before her. "That's all I do now, study.or eat," she thought, her eyes moving to the scattering of candy wrappers that surrounded her chair. Hermione had gone from a graceful 110 pounds- quite willowy for her 5'4 frame- to a not so appealing 150. This transition had taken place from mid fifth year to January of her sixth. There was just nothing else to do.At least she had perfect O.W.L.S and took her N.E.W.T.S a year early, almost getting a perfect score.  
  
The Common Room was still quite crowded as it was only 10:00 on a Friday night. She cast a glance around the room to see what everybody was doing.  
  
Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were playing exploding snap as Neville looked on. Angelina Jognson and Alicia Spinett were laughing about something boy related. Harry and Katie weren't there.probably in his room.Hermioned scowled with jealousy as she thought of them.the pain only grew deeper as her eyes slid to Ron and.well she really couldn't tell from the position they were in, but she was LUCKY.  
  
Hermione shook her head as she began to clear away the candy wrappers. Thankfully nobody noticed. "Maybe no one had noticed my weight gain either," she though hopefully ,"I mean I only put on the last twenty pounds a few weeks ago and no one has seen me with muggle clothing on.and the robes are quite roomy. "Well," she thought, cringing "They were."  
  
Gathering her books, Hermione walked up into the room she shared with Snob and Bitch, known to their mothers as Parvati and Lavender.  
  
A/N: Damn, I know it's short and bad, but please read and review. 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own these people. It's 12:30 in the morning and I'm tired get over it.  
  
A/N: I'm tired. Tell me how it is please.  
  
Lavender and Parvati were both in the room, trying on clothes, laughing and listening to the radio. Hermione walked quiety to her bed, trying her very hardest not to be noticed.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Parvati said, smiling. "Look at my new outfit," she said, spinning around showing off her perfect size three fit.  
  
"And MINE!" Lavender said, featuring her size 24 waist. How did the two stay so THIN???  
  
"Would you like to try some?" Parvati asked, indicating the other clothes strewn over her bed.  
  
Hermione's face flushed red. It wasn't strange Parvati was asking as she was snob and not bitch AND had let Hermione try clothes of hers in the past. When she was more sociable.and not a size ten.  
  
"Uh.no thanks," she mumbled, ducking her head with embarrassment. "I.no thank you."  
  
"But this would look so CUTE on you!" Parvati cried holding up a tiny cropped shirt. Hermione couldn't even begin to imagine.  
  
"Come ON, don't be such a prude!" Lavender said taking her eyes away from the fashion magazine she held in her lap.  
  
"No," said Hermione firmly.  
  
"JEEEZE!" Lavender cried, flinging the magazine across the room. She got up from the bed, swaying slightly. Hermione's eyes darted to the empty bottles of Hard Harry's Butterbeer that surrounded the bed. Oh shit, she was drunk.and if she was already a bitch without the alchohol..  
  
"You know Hermione, I'm sick of you. You're always there, waving your little arm in the air, you know the answers to evvvverything and then you pretend to be alllllll innocent and everything. GET OVVVVVVER IT!!!" Lavender ended, tearing at Hermione's robe, ripping it off her.  
  
Hermione gasped and tried to cover up herself. She wasn't naked, but rather was wearing jeans that were WAYYY too tight on her- aka unbuttoned and unzipped- and a sort of tight T-shirt that showed off her new 20 pound flab. Lavender stared at her and started to laugh.  
  
"Guess you're not so perfect now, are you princess?"  
  
A.N: Yeah it's going to get better.don't you want to see Hermione LALALA can't tell ya. 


End file.
